You Don't Realize Until It's Gone
by LezBot
Summary: 'Funny, how the human body and the human mind are considered to be very powerful, yet with a simple push or a simple few words they shatter..' was the last thought in Sasuke's mind as he drifted off into a fit full slumber that night. Not good with summaries. AU, Character Death. More info inside.


After a very unpleasant confrontation with a stranger, I was weirdly reminded of this little fic that I had written some time ago. So I went home read it over, tweaked a few things and decided to give it a shot and post it here. I'm not sure I like the title though. Also I wasn't sure whether to post this under angst or drama, in the end I chose drama so I apologize if it's the wrong choice. I apologize if they are really OOC. **Quick note:** after the two 'quote' type things is a flashback which is why it is in italics. Enjoy. :)

**Warning: **Mention of suicide and violence and NaruSasu/SasuNaru if you squint

* * *

**_The human body is a powerful thing, yet with a simple push it can be shattered_**

**_The human mind is a powerful thing, yet with a few simple words it too can shatter_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Hey, Sasuke let's go play outside!" The five year old little blond exclaimed as he grabbed his friend by the hand and dragged him out of said friends house to the backyard. Sasuke, used to this kind of treatment simply rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged out back. As the day wore on, all that could be heard were laughs and giggles, along with the occasional argument._

_"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking over to his left at the other boy who was lying on the grass with him._

_"Hm?" Sasuke grunted back his eyes closed facing the starlit sky._

_"Do you think we will be friends forever?" the blond asked._

_Sasuke stayed silent for a few minutes before turning to his friend and in all seriousness replied "Yes."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he flipped another page in his text book he was supposed to be studying. Freshman finales were coming up and if he wanted to pass and become a high school sophomore then he needed to study, but he couldn't. He had a question that he had been dying to ask the other for sometime now and figured that now was as good a time as any.

Sighing and putting down the pencil he was using to take down notes from his textbook, Sasuke turned and gave his blond friend an expectant glare. He was a tiny bit surprised when the blond seemed to shrink in to himself for a moment and look down at his lap before he finally lifted his head and made eye contact.

"Umm... well I was just wondering what you thought about people who are gay and stuff?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck while a slight pink rose to his cheeks. He had tried to sound as uncaring as he could; not sure how his friend would react to the question and not wanting to give away his secret.

Sasuke tried with all his might to keep his Uchiha mask on, while on the inside he was having an all out war with his emotions. Why the hell was Naruto asking him a question like that?! How was he supposed to answer that when it had to do with a topic he had been struggling with since he was ten years old. He knew what others, especially those at their school thought about homosexuals and those alike. Not wanting to run the risk of his school finding out about his little secret he decided to tell a lie, a lie that would later haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I think it's disgusting and unnatural. Why would you ask something like that?" He said as he turned his chair back around to start taking notes again and hopefully drop the subject, and as he turned around he completely missed the look of extreme hurt on the blonds face. "Oh umm no reason, I was just curious." and with that they both went back to studying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All he could feel now was a constant throbbing, a constant burning as yet another kick and punch were landed on his stomach and face. The day had started as any other day. He got up and got ready for school. After making it to the bus and going through another long day of school he was ready to head back home. Not even five minutes after the last bell had rang indicating that school was over for the day; he was dragged down the halls all the way to the gymnasium where there was a group of students waiting including his best friend.

After a few seconds of regaining his composure after his captures let him free is when the first punch was thrown. They had been going at it for ten minutes now and not once did his suppose 'best friend step' in to help him. As the beatings continued all he heard were the shouts of the derogatory names they were calling him, 'disgusting homo' and 'queer' being the nicest of them. Another five minutes or so and the kicks and punches finally stopped. The ring leader stepped up to the blond and knelt down in front of his face before shouting another derogatory name and then standing up to kick him one last time before spitting on the blond and walking away with the rest of the group but one.

As Naruto tried to catch his breath, he cracked open an eye and looked up only to be met with that same face of indifference that he was used to. One of the people from the group stopped short of the door and turned to the Uchiha still standing there. She called out his name and with that he turned away from the blond and followed the other out into the hall. The Uchiha knew that what he was doing was wrong, that he should run back in to help his friend but he was too much of a coward to do so. Now that he knew how far his fellow class mates were willing to go to hurt someone for something they can't control, he figures it would be better to just keep quiet and let the blond handle his own affairs.

Back in the gym Naruto was just lying there crumpled on the floor wondering how the hell they found about him, he hadn't said a word to anyone not even Sasuke and yet they somehow managed to figure it out. Speaking of the Uchiha, Naruto felt extremely betrayed and unbelievably hurt by the way his 'best friend' acted towards the situation, and they were supposed to be 'friends forever'. With that face of indifference burned into his mind he decided to collect himself and drag his battered body back home, only slightly happy that his legs were unharmed as it will make things a little easier for getting home. Once he was home he was grateful that his parents weren't home, he didn't wanna have to explain what happened and if all goes as planned from the way he planned it on his long journey home then he won't ever have to explain what happened, in person at least.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sasuke walked through the doors to the school the next day he immediately knew something was wrong. There were no students in the hall, the only person in the hall was a teacher who ushered him towards the soccer field explaining to him that they were having an emergency assembly. After finding a seat on the crowded grass field the principal started to speak. "Good morning everyone. I'm sure your all wondering why your here, well let me explain. Last night I received a very disturbing call. Naruto Uzumaki a student here at Konoha high has taken his life. I'm not going to give out details of what happened according to the letter he left his parents, but I will say this; his death was linked to having been bullied. The culprits have been caught and action is being put in place but it hardly excuses the fact that a student has chosen to take his own life because some people are so insecure with themselves that they fill the need to take it out on others." The principle took a deep breath before continuing. " Because of this traumatic turn of events, any sign of bulling will have severe consequences and those who see it going on and don't report it will be subject to the same consequences as the bullies. Let this be a reminder of the consequences of our actions. Today at noon before the first lunch hour we will have a moment of silence to reflect. Everyone is dismissed to their first class." and with that the principal turned to leave back to her office.

During the whole assembly Sasuke stayed silent. Eyes wide in shock not fully comprehending what was being told to him. Even when he arrived home later that day and his family told him what happened it still didn't quite sink in. Only when he arrived at the funeral a few days later and saw the casket up front did it finally sink in. Only then did it feel as though a dam had broken behind his eyes and a sharp pain shoot through his heart. After everything was done, he crumpled to his knees in front of the grave sight as another onslaught of tears came. The only thing he could think at the moment was how this was all his fault; how it could have been prevented had he took a stand and helped his friend instead of turning his back on him. If only he had been honest. 'Funny, how the human body and the human mind are considered to be very powerful, yet with a simple push or a simple few words they shatter..' was the last thought in Sasuke's mind as he drifted off into a fit full slumber that night.

* * *

Well what did you think? I'm not usually one to read or write a sad or depressing story but for some reason this idea had came to mind. Also I know that Sasuke is used as an asshole for a lot of stories, and I did try and switch them but it just seemed to work out better this way. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you didn't like it a simple "I didn't like it" or no review at all will suffice, no need to leave a mean review. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
